All I Have To Give
by draco's annie
Summary: Draco has longed to be with Hermione since the day she confessed her love for Ron. When they bump into each other, 5 years after having graduated from Hogwarts, truths from their past are revealed. Update completed
1. Prologue: The Event

**All I Have To Give  
**

**Disclaimer:**All the characters are J.'s and I just put them into an intriguing story and the song is from the Backstreet Boys.

**Prologue: The Event**

_I don't know  
What he does to make you cry  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
I don't have a fancy car  
To get to you,  
I'll walk a thousand miles_

"What's wrong with her? Why won't she stop shaking?"

"She has been poisoned, Weasley. I'm not sure whether it was Horton's own concoction, or a normal mixture of that potion that attacks the nerves. I can never remember how to pronounce the stupid name."

"Well, the pronunciation doesn't matter now Malfoy. Can you get it out of her system or not?" asked Ron worriedly.

"I can make an antidote, but I don't know whether she will last the two hours it will take to make it," said Draco, just as worried.

"What are you waiting for then? Get brewing!" Ron ordered.

Draco got up from his position at the side of Hermione's shaking body. She was lying on a hospital bed in the middle of a muggle hospital tent. Outside, the war against Voldemort was raging with every witch, wizard and muggle fighting against the Death Eaters, the creatures Voldemort had formed an alliance with and Voldemort himself.

After Dumbledore's death, Snape had taken Draco to his mother. She had begged him to join Harry's side and fight against Voldemort. She didn't want to see her son die under Voldemort's rule. She would have renounced Voldemort herself, but it was too late for her. She knew in her heart, however, Draco still had a chance for redemption.

It had taken some time, but slowly, people started to show some trust in him. He had proven to be a powerful ally, as he was quite talented in the area of potion making and performing healing charms. He had been working as a healer for the majority of the battle. He had saved countless lives, earning trust and respect from many on the good side.

* * *

_Hedwig landed on Harry's arm with an air of importance about her. Harry took the letter out of her beak and let her hop onto the table next to him. He opened the letter and saw it was from Hector Horton._

_Horton had been a Death Eater, caught by Harry himself, but he swore he was a spy for the Order. Harry didn't really believe him, but he couldn't do anything once the Wizengamot had made their decision. He was set free to continue to help the Order under close watch._

_The letter read:_

_Harry,_  
_Meet me in at 5pm tonight. You know where I am. I have important news about you-know-what._  
_Horton_

_Harry didn't trust Horton enough to go alone, so he asked Ron and Hermione to go with him. They didn't really trust Horton either, so they were more than willing to go with him._

_They walked in to Horton's hiding place that night. Horton was at the kitchen counter. They greeted each other silently and before they started talking he offered them all a drink. They gladly accepted as they had walked a few miles to get there in an attempt to keep the location hidden._

_Hermione took a sip from the goblet Horton had given her. Almost instantly, her throat started to burn. She tried to speak, to warn Harry and Ron that the drink was poisoned. Before she could manage to get the words out, she fainted and fell to the floor. Harry gasped as he and Ron dropped their goblets._

_"Ron, get Hermione to a Healer, quickly!" Harry ran out of the tent after Horton, who had turned and fled the moment Hermione had passed out._

_Ron picked up Hermione, ran out of the tent and in the direction of the nearest Healer's tents he knew of. He was yelling for someone to help him. He heard Draco yell "Weasley, bring her in here!" Draco helped Ron carry Hermione to the nearest bed and lay her on it. As they did so, she began to stir and her limbs started to shake uncontrollably._

* * *

Draco started to brew the antidote and Hermione's shaking only got worse. "Ron, what is happening over there?"

"She is getting worse and I can't hold her still. I'm afraid if I let go, she will fall off the bed!" Ron yelled across the room while struggling to hold Hermione's arms and body down.

"Then bind her to it!" Draco yelled back, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"What? Are you nuts? I'm not binding my best friend to a bed," protested Ron.

"If you don't do it, I will. You don't have a choice. It is for her safety as well as yours. Trust me."

"Fine," said Ron, listening to Draco's reasoning but then added under his breath, "but I will never trust you."

An hour passed and Hermione's shaking started to stop. Draco only needed her to hang on another thirty minutes before he could cure her. Ron stayed helplessly at her side telling Draco the changes in Hermione's condition only when he asked.

Hermione had started getting close to Draco over the past few months they had been fighting the war together and Ron had not liked it one bit. When he asked her about it she told him she was only trying to be friendly and that he wasn't the enemy anymore. Not wanting an argument, Ron would leave the subject there, but he still didn't stop treating Draco as the enemy.

"Okay, it's ready. How is she holding up?" asked Draco ladling some of the antidote into a muggle cup.

"The shaking has stopped completely but she seems to be fading."

"Well, I need to get her to drink all of this potion as quickly as possible," said Draco as he walked towards them.

"No, you won't be getting her to drink anything," said Ron possessively as he snatched the cup out of Draco's hand.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Draco asked, a confused look crossing his face. "I only want to help Hermione."

"I know what you want, Draco," Ron had drawn his wand and was pointing it dangerously at Draco's chest, "and you're not going to get it. Get lost and leave us in peace. We don't need you!" Ron spat the words out at Draco.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about but if you don't give the antidote to her in the next minute she will most likely be beyond saving."

Ron opened Hermione's mouth and started to pour the antidote down her throat while still pointing his wand at Draco. "Now, get going. I don't want to see your ugly face again," ordered Ron as Hermione began to stir.

Seeing Hermione was all right Draco took his leave, but not before Hermione had a chance to see someone walking out the door and disappear from sight.

* * *

Hermione still dreamt of that person walking out the door and then seeing Ron holding the cup of antidote that saved her life. Not long after that event, Ron had ask her to marry him. She couldn't say no to the man she had longed for most of the time they had been at school and who had later saved her life.

Yet she wished she knew who the man walking out the door, in her dreams, was.


	2. First Encounter

**First Encounter**

_I don't care  
If he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart  
I don't know  
But if you were my girl  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart_

Hermione woke from her dream just as the second man was walking out the door. She could hear his voice and it sounded so familiar, yet she could never place a face to voice in her dreams.

She sat up and looked at Ron, still asleep, at her side. It was the morning of their fifth wedding anniversary and five years since they had graduated from Hogwarts. _'Hmmm…that must mean it has been five and a half years since I have seen Malfoy. I wonder what happened to him?'_she found herself thinking. When she realised how strange the thought was, Ron stirred.

"Morning," he said, his voice groggy with sleep. "Happy anniversary, darling." They shared a short kiss and then Ron got out of bed to make his wife breakfast before she went to work. Ron had only gotten back the night before from his latest Quidditch match, having been the keeper for England's national team for three years now.

"So, what do you have planned for dinner, honey?" Hermione asked as she freshened up in the bathroom.

"Oh, you will see; that reminds me. I asked Harry and Ginny around for dinner tomorrow if that's okay with you."

"That's brilliant," replied Hermione as she dressed in her usual navy blue skirt, high heels and suit jacket, "I haven't seen Harry or Ginny in ages. It will be fun to catch up."

Hermione walked into the kitchen, which now smelled deliciously of freshly cooked blueberry pancakes and ice cream just waiting for her to devour. "You are too good to me Ron."

"Anything for my beautiful Hermione Weasley." He bent to give her a tender kiss, which Hermione accepted with pleasure. When he pulled away he said, "You better eat those before they get cold. I didn't cook them just to be looked at and then ignored while you have your way with me."

"Hey! You're the one that started kissing me!" Hermione exclaimed, loving the playful smile on Ron's face.

"Don't blame me for you getting carried away," Ron said, amused. He dished himself a plate full of pancakes and ice cream and tucked in. They spent the rest of their time together that morning eating and enjoying each other's company.

Hermione looked at her watch to find she was already six minute late for work. "Sorry Hun, but I gotta scoot. The minister won't be happy if the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation isn't in the important meeting with Australia and Germany we have this morning."

"Aww, that's not fair. Can't you just tell my dad I kept you?"

"Then he will probably be even more annoyed," stated Hermione and Ron watched her disapparate.

* * *

It was 1 o'clock before Hermione got out of the meeting with the Australian and German ministers, so Arthur told her to take a long lunch. She decided she would head down for something in muggle London and see what the news in their world was.

Since Voldemort's defeat at Harry's hand, the muggle world was back to being blissfully ignorant, with no idea about the wizarding world.

As Hermione was about to walk out the back entrance to the Ministry, someone came walking in through the door and she collided with them, headfirst.

"Hey," came a surprisingly familiar voice. "You might want to watch where you're going, lady."

Hermione rubbed her forehead, "Sorry, that probably was my fault. You're right; I wasn't watching where I was going. I just wanted to get out of here after the long meeting I just had." She babbled on and then looked up to see a blonde haired man standing in front of her, rubbing his own head.

"Granger?" asked the man.

"Umm… it's Mrs. Weasley now," she corrected him. "Ah, do I know you from somewhere?" She looked at him curiously.

"Oh don't tell me you don't remember me?" he said taking his hand away from his face to reveal a sinister smirk. Then it struck her.

"Malfoy?" she asked in disbelief.

"The one and only." he replied. "Well, now anyway. My mother died a year ago, in Azkaban."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. She got her dying wish. That I would stay on the good side and not end up like my father. So, can I get inside?"

"Of course, sorry." Hermione stepped back to let Draco pass. "Hey, I was just going on my lunch break. Do you want to come with me and we can… catch up?" _'What the hell did I just do?'_ Hermione thought to herself. _'I haven't seen this guy in over five years and I'm asking him out for lunch.'_

"I just got off working overtime on night shift at the office and am rather tired," Draco was procrastinating deciding on whether to accept the offer or not.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just go on my own then" said Hermione. _'Nice going Hermione…wait, what am I saying? Isn't him not accepting a good thing?'_

Meanwhile, Draco was thinking, _'Is she asking me out? Of course not, silly. She is married. But she still wants to catch up? It's a friendly invite. I knew I shouldn't have let Ron push me out of that tent five years ago. Maybe it would be my name Hermione had taken instead of his. Well, if you want a chance to change that, what better one than this? Even my dad wouldn't have stooped this low to get a girl, no… I'll accept, but just as a friend.'_

"Now we can't have that. I couldn't let a friend go out by themselves," Draco finally managed, as Hermione turned and started to walk away from the door and out onto the street. Hermione turned her head back, with a smile on her face, to see Draco walking to stand beside her.

"Well then, where shall we go… friend?" she found it a bit weird using that word to describe Draco Malfoy, but it did seem to fit nicely. After all, he had been on the good side for a long time now. He could no longer be called an enemy and Hermione felt glad of that fact (for reasons she did not yet know).

As they walked down the street together, Draco asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Oh, I know this great café. It is owned by one of my primary school buddies and she makes a mean apple slice. The coffee is good too," Hermione added as an afterthought.

They walked the four blocks to the café, chatting all the while. Hermione told Draco about being married to Ron and how she had become the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation. Draco found this very interesting and they got to talk about what interesting places she had been and some of the sticky messes she'd had to get herself out of.

They arrived at 'The Hot Drop' and ordered some sandwiches as well as a couple of coffees with an apple slice for Hermione and a vanilla slice for Draco. They took a table outside, seeing as it was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining and no clouds were in sight.

"So, Malfoy," Hermione began their conversation again, "tell me what you have been up to all these years. Where have you been hiding out and do you have a special someone?"

"Oh, you don't want to talk about me," Draco said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'd just bore you."

"Aww, come on. Your life can't be that bad. You said something about getting off nightshift earlier. Where do you work?"

"You seriously want to know?" Draco knew Hermione was a nice girl but why would she ever be interested in a guy like him. Besides, she was taken. Maybe she was just trying to be friendly.

"Yeah, I want to know, seriously," Hermione answered with her beautiful smile.

"Well, you gotta promise you won't laugh. It is probably going to sound really weird."

"I promise," said Hermione solemnly.

"After the war, I got a job with this law company and I ended up becoming a lawyer," Draco paused to see Hermione's reaction. But her smile was still there, with no obvious laughter trying to escape.

"That's great. Lawyers are always in need. Well, good ones anyway" she joked.

"Yeah, I haven't lost a case so far," Draco said.

Just as their conversation was about kick off again, who should happen to walk past but Hermione's husband, Ron.

At first, he just acknowledged his wife and continued walking. After a few more paces, he did a double take and looked back to realise the person sitting with his wife was Malfoy. _I thought I told him to never show his face around any of my friends or me again. Not return five years later and have lunch with my wife._ He walked back to the table they were sitting at and whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Hermione, while flashing a fake smile towards Draco, "What is _he_doing here?"

"_Draco_is having a cup of coffee while talking to me," Hermione said in a normal voice, having nothing to hide from Ron. "Is there a law against that?"

_There should be,_Ron thought and then replied, again in a whisper, "No, I guess not. But I would prefer you didn't."

"Look Hermione. Maybe it would be better if I just went. I'm really tired anyway and I need to get some sleep," Draco said while getting up from his seat.

"Oh, that's not necessary. Ron was…"

"It's okay, I gotta be up tonight for work anyway. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, maybe," Hermione said, disappointment in her voice as Draco walked away.

* * *

As Draco walked away from Hermione and Ron, the memories of the last time he'd seen them five years ago came flooding back to him. Ron was being controlling and possessive of Hermione. Draco didn't know whether what he was thinking was out of jealousy or just respect, but he knew Hermione didn't deserve a man that restricted who she could or couldn't see.

Why couldn't she have a friendly conversation over coffee with a male friend? He was sure Ron wouldn't act like that if it were Harry. Maybe it was just the fact he was a Malfoy and a former enemy. Or maybe it was because Ron didn't trust Hermione. Or even that he thought Draco might try and take Hermione away from him, as he had probably thought back when Draco was trying to save her life.

Whatever it was, Draco knew not to go looking for trouble with Ron. He was still seen, by some people, to be on the dark side. He didn't fancy going to Azkaban if he made a wrong move.

It was times like these Draco wished he had not backed down in that muggle tent but had seen that he had treated Hermione's poisoning properly.


	3. Seen Together

**Seen Together****  
**

_But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't  
Think I could live_

The day after their anniversary, Ron left to go on a training camp with the English Quidditch team in order to develop a new player. Hermione was left alone in their big home, as usual. She was also left to entertain Harry and Ginny on her own.

A week went by and Hermione didn't see Draco at all. She thought about him every day after their surprise meeting. She was beginning to think she would never see him again. She hoped Ron's warning hadn't gotten to him.

Saturday came around and since Ron wasn't home to spend the weekend with his wife, she decided to do some shopping in Diagon Alley. She needed some new robes for work anyway.

* * *

She came out of Madam Malkin's with two new sets of robes. One was black with a pretty white shirt and the other was a pastel blue with a polite lavender shirt. Hermione then decided she wanted some new books to read. She had read all the books in the house at least once and most of them three times.

Flourish and Blotts always had something new on the shelf and this week it was Fred and George's newest book, 'Recipe for Chaos'. It was about the mischief making they got up to at Hogwarts. She would have disapproved; only it was getting many kids to actually read. Ginny had told her she had seen many of the kids at Hogwarts with them or sending owls to their parents to get one. The stack in the store was low but Hermione just had to see if those pranksters had mentioned her at all in their book. She picked one up and then went exploring for a couple more books that might be worth reading.

As Hermione was coming down the stairs inside the store, after finding a few interesting books upstairs, she started to read the back of 'Recipe for Chaos'. Not looking where she was going, she ran into something solid.

"Oh sorry, that was my fault," came an apologetic man's voice.

"That's okay…," Hermione replied and as she looked up from the stair her backside had landed on, her voice cut out.

"Here, let me help you up." Draco was standing there with his hand held out for Hermione to take. She took it tentatively and he pulled her to her feet.

"You know, we really should stop meeting like this," joked Draco.

"Yes, we really should," Hermione agreed, finding her voice again. She walked past Draco and the rest of the way down the stairs when she heard Draco call her name.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

"If you don't have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon, would you like to finish catching up?"

Hermione had to think about it for a few seconds. _What if Ron finds out I bumped into him again._ _How is Ron going to find out? He is on the other side of the country._ _Well, I guess there is no harm._"Sure, I'd love to. I'll just pay for these books and we can be off."

"Great!" But Draco didn't really know why he had said that. It wasn't that great. Hermione was still married and if Ron ever found out Draco had been close to and spent time with his wife again; well, Draco didn't know what Ron would do to him, but he was certain it wouldn't be pleasant.

They spent some time window shopping and Hermione made Draco tell her more about himself and his work. Draco paid for the ice cream they got from Florean Fortescue's, despite Hermione's protesting.

They didn't realise someone was watching them. Harry had been passing through on one of his usual random scans for any dark activity. Ron had told Harry about Hermione going out to coffee with Draco the week before and what he had told Draco. Harry didn't want to jump to any conclusions about Draco and Hermione being together, but he thought it would be good for Ron to know.

Hermione and Draco's day together ended when the sun was setting. "I should probably start heading to work," Draco announced as they were sitting on the steps outside Gringotts, enjoying the scenery.

"Oh, so soon!" exclaimed Hermione as if she didn't want her time with him to end. Draco noticed the disappointment in her voice.

"It would seem so. Maybe we will bump into each other in the future some time. But until then, I hope you are happy with your husband and that you live a long life."

"You make it sound like we will never see each other again."

"Well, we might not. Ron wasn't keen on us meeting originally and I'm sure you know if he found out about this meeting he wouldn't be too happy about it." A smirk formed on his lips as he said, "Goodbye, Hermione."

"Goodbye…" Hermione said reluctantly and watched him disapparate; after a minute or so, she disappararted to her home.

* * *

_When you talk  
Does it seem like he's not  
Even listening to a word you say_

When Ron received Harry's owl, he was furious. _How could she do that? How could she go behind my back?_He was out with a few teammates having a drink after their last training session of the camp. Before the owl had arrived, he had only been drinking Butterbeer and when he suddenly switched to fire whiskey his mates knew something was up.

"Hey, what's with the change of drink, man?" asked Covey. "Something in the letter?"

"Yeah, my best friend saw my wife with another man."

"And the other man wasn't a friend of yours, I take it?"

"No, worse. It was Malfoy." Covey shut his mouth after that and let the man drink.

When Ron was well and truly wasted, his friends offer him a room at their house but he insisted on going home to Hermione. His mates tried to talk him out of it, but it was no use. In the end, they helped him apparate in his home, set him down on a couch and then disapparated before Hermione came out to find him.

"You said you were going to be home hours ago," Hermione exclaimed standing over Ron next to the couch.

He was very groggy and had almost been asleep. "Wa-what do ya—mean?" he stammered.

"You said you should be home at 7 o'clock. It is now 1 o'clock in the morning"

"W-ell, I bet yo-u wer—re ha-vin fun wit-th out-t me"

"What are you talking about? You are obviously drunk. Come on, let's get you to bed," Hermione bent down to try and help Ron up but he pushed her away and drunkenly sat up himself.

"I-I'm qui-te able to walk than-k yo-uu," he said still stammering his words. "And, as-as for what I was tal-king about. Ha-arry saw you with Malfoy," he started to speak properly as his anger grew. "Did he arrange to meet you?" He stood up tall, towering over Hermione.

"No, it's not what it sounds like," Hermione protested.

"So you arranged to meet him?" Ron's tone became angrier by the second and the firewhiskey was only fuelling it.

"No, it wasn't like that," said Hermione, her voice pitched higher than usual.

"Don't lie to me," Ron growled as he slapped Hermione across the cheek. She screamed and nearly lost her balance from the force Ron had used. "You knew I didn't want that evil little cockroach near you," another blow, this time to the other side of her face. "And you went behind my back to see him." He pushed her backwards and she only stopped when she hit the wall.

"Ron, please…" Hermione pleaded, "Let me explain."

"Explain what?" he walked towards her and stopped only when he was inches away. "Explain how you two are only friends?" he asked sarcastically.

"But Ron, we are only friends," Hermione whimpered as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Save it!" Ron spat. "You may think that he only wants to be friends, but I know he wants more. He wants you for himself. Well, he has got another thing coming." He pushed Hermione to the ground and stood over her. "You are mine. You are MY wife and that is never going to change."

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "Ron, stop it. You're hurting me!" He was now sitting on her legs.

"I'm sorry darling," he said with no remorse at all and tried to make it better by kissing her. Hermione pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my wife."

"Not like that, you're not!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling out her wand and sent him flying off her. He hit his head on the hard armrest of the couch and was knocked out. She lifted him onto the couch and then went to bed. In the morning, she would place a potion in his breakfast to cure the terrible headache he was bound to have.


	4. Third Time Lucky

**Third Time Lucky****  
**

_That's okay babe  
Just tell me all your problems  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away_

A few days after his last encounter with Hermione, Draco was down at the Three Broomsticks having a meeting with one of his clients when he heard a couple of people sit at the table behind them.

"So Ron's teammates dropped him home drunk and when he saw Hermione… well, let's just say Hermione came off second best." Draco could never forget that distinguished voice. Harry was talking to someone and his voice was a little more hushed then was usual for privacy in the pub's loud noise, so Draco had to strain to hear.

"Well, is she okay?" It was a girl's voice this time. _Definitely a Weasley, it must be Ginny,_thought Draco.

"Yeah, after a few healing charms she was all back to normal. I think the owl I sent to Ron, telling him I'd seen Malfoy with Hermione, must have caused him to go a bit nuts." Draco didn't like the sound of that. It was a good thing his client was reading over a contract as Harry and Ginny were talking.

Ginny and Harry's voice then became no more than a whisper and Draco couldn't make out any of what they were saying. Even so, Draco had heard enough for him to make a mental note to find Hermione and make sure he hadn't caused too much trouble.

"Umm, what is this supposed to mean?" His client caught his attention and then pointed to a sentence on a page full of tiny writing.

* * *

After his Friday night shift, Draco had a nap and then decided to pay Hermione a visit. He wanted to make sure she was all right and he had not caused any unwanted trouble between the couple. He knew Ron wasn't likely to be at the house because he had a game that day in Ireland.

One of his work colleagues, who was a friend of one of Ron's teammates, had mentioned being at their house for a party once. Draco asked for the address in the pretence of having been invited to a party there and losing the invitation the address was written on it.

Draco apparated to the front of the house, walked up the path and knocked on the door. _I hope she is home,_he thought when a minute passed and the door still hadn't been answered. He knocked again, only a little louder, just in case she didn't hear the first time.

"I'm coming," came a woman's voice from inside. _Okay, so she is home._Draco was relieved.

The door opened and Hermione greeted him with, "Oh…umm…what are _you_ doing _here_?"

"I'm sorry," he blurted out and really meant it, "It's just that, well… I overheard someone talking about Ron finding out I saw you again and him not being very happy about it." Draco's words were coming out rather quickly due to his nervousness. "I just wanted to know whether you were all right and apologise if I caused any trouble." Draco waited for her to say something, but when she didn't he said, "Anyway, I guess I should probably go before I cause any more trouble for you." He gave her an apologetic smile and turned to leave.

"Wait…" Hermione finally said. Draco turned back to see a distressed look on her face. "Would you come in?" Hermione asked tentatively, with a small gesture towards the inside of her home.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

She looked around to make sure no one was on the street to watch and then cast a disillusionment charm on him. Draco felt the charm taking effect. "Now will you come in?" she said with minimal movement of her lips.

Hermione obviously didn't want to talk to him out in the open about whatever had happened and her house at this point might be as private as they were going to get. "Okay" Draco whispered and stepped inside as Hermione moved behind the door. "I'm in," he stated and she closed the door behind him.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" she offered as she took the disillusionment charm off him.

"Ah, no thanks." Draco was still a little nervous. He had this overwhelming feeling he shouldn't be here and this had been a very bad idea.

"I think I should go. You probably have a lot of things to do and I don't want to keep you. I only really came round to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine enough," she stated nonchalantly as she reached the kitchen and went for one of the overhead cupboards to get a mug so she could make herself a cuppa. When she did, the sleeves of her shirt slid up to reveal a bruise on her upper arm.

"Hermione," Draco said while walking over to stand next to her. "What's that on your arm?"

Hermione quickly pulled her arm down and covered the mark with her sleeve again. "What do you mean? There is nothing on my arm." She turned away from him.

Draco gently put a hand on the place where he had seen the bruise. "Did Ron do that to you?"

"Don't tell anyone, please." Hermione looked at Draco with tears falling from her eyes. "He didn't mean to, he was drunk and…" Hermione started to cry on Draco's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay." Draco rubbed her back to try and calm her down. He felt the urge to wrap his arms around her, but resisted. When her crying subsided Draco removed Hermione's head from his shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes and, before either of them knew what was happening, their lips were interlocked in a tender kiss.

Hermione's instincts kicked in and she pushed away from Draco, looking in the other direction. _I can't do this. I have a husband._ But you want this. _No, I can't._

Even as Hermione's thoughts ran through her head, she felt herself being drawn back to Draco. She didn't know what it was, but the kiss had felt so right. Spending time with him felt, somehow, natural.

She turned back to face him. His mouth was still partially open (possibly in shock), so she reached up to touch it with her fingertips. His breath felt hot and the scent coming from him was intoxicating.

Hermione found her mouth over Draco's once more. She let his tongue find its way over her teeth and the roof of her mouth. Her hands wound their way into his hair and then one strayed down to his chest. Meanwhile, Draco's hands had a mind of their own as they moved to the base of Hermione's shirt and attempted to lift it so he could feel her bare, hot skin.

_What are you doing?_ Getting closer to a beautiful girl. _A girl that happens to be married._ Fine, spoil my fun. _Fun? Do I wanna live?_

Draco suddenly pulled away from Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione. We can't do this; you're married for goodness sake. I've got to go," and with that he turned and disappeared out the front door.


	5. Effects

**Effects**

Hermione watched Draco walk out the door and then she had a vision.

"_Now, get going. I don't want to see your ugly face again," Hermione heard Ron order as she saw only blackness. Then her eyes began to open and she saw flickers of light. Someone was walking away from her. Who was it? Why were they leaving? Hermione didn't want them to go. Why couldn't Ron go? The last thing she saw was a blonde figure walking out through the door and then the door closed behind them._

Her vision ended as Draco closed the door behind him. "Draco, don't go!" Hermione heard herself say. It seemed so distant, as if she weren't saying it at all. _Did I just call for Draco to come back? Am I going crazy?_

Hermione tried to remember what she was supposed to be doing before Draco had showed up at her door. She looked at her watch. _2 o'clock, shit I'm late for that meeting with Mr. Weasley!_She disapparated.

* * *

Ron came home that night, fully sober. This time it was Hermione who was out of it and she hadn't even been drinking. While she was making dinner, she burnt the vegetables three times because she was thinking about what had happened that morning. Ron had to take over the cooking.

While they were eating, Ron would try to start a conversation by asking "So, what did you do today, honey?" or "Meet anyone new lately?" to which Hermione replied with "not much" and "no, not lately" in a dry tone, not really wanting to talk about anything. Every time Ron opened his mouth, she would either have a flash back of what had happened with Draco that morning or the scene from her dream would replay in her mind.

Finally Ron asked, "Are you okay, Hermione? You seem to be somewhere else tonight?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said waving it off, "it's probably just because I had a tiring day at work. I was late for a meeting this afternoon and I had so many extra things piled on my desk for next week because Blane'll be away next it wasn't funny."

Of course, she was lying through her teeth but Ron was satisfied. He stopped talking to her until they had finished their dinner. "So, does my darling want her dessert?" Ron asked in what he thought was a seductive tone, but Hermione wasn't in the mood.

"Not tonight, Ron. I'm too tired." Ron pouted, trying for the sympathy vote. Hermione wasn't taking the bait. She got up from her chair and took her plate into the kitchen. She then walked into the bedroom, put on her favourite midnight blue nightgown and hopped into bed, pulling the blankets under her arms while laying her head back on the pillow.

She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind so sleep would take her but the scenes from that day kept rushing through her mind. _Why did Draco have to come to the house? Why couldn't we have bumped into each other again, at the ministry or somewhere else? And who am I supposed to talk to about this? I can't tell Harry because he was the one that told Ron I had been with Draco in Diagon Alley. I can't even tell Ginny because she might let something slip to Harry and even if she didn't, it would be a big thing for her to keep from her big brother. Argh, this is hopeless. Maybe I should just go to a psychologist and see what they say._

Thoughts were rushing through Hermione's head until, at last, exhaustion finally let her sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small wizard courts, Draco was having some trouble of his own. The incident with Hermione had really rattled him. He hadn't meant to kiss her and now he had, he couldn't stop thinking of it. He had liked kissing Hermione, yet he knew it was wrong. He kept telling himself she was married and he would never have a chance with her.

_But then why did she kiss you back?_was all his brain could muster. It didn't make sense. And because it didn't make sense his brain would not let the matter go.

When he was trying to concentrate on creating a case for his clients, thoughts of Hermione always seemed to creep their way into his mind. Usually Draco was good at his work and hardly ever lost a case. Since the episode with Hermione, he had lost five straight. His boss knew something had to be wrong.

Anna Racell always kept an eye on her lawyers, making sure they did whatever was necessary to achieve their best. She had kept an especially close eye on Draco though. She thought he was a bit of a catch and more than once had tried to come on to him, but the answer was the same each time. He wasn't interested and she was his boss. He didn't want his colleagues to think she favoured him.

After he lost his fifth case in a row, she decided to have a talk with him and called for him to come up to her office. He knocked on the door. "Come in."

"You wanted to see me?" asked Draco, a bit hesitantly.

"Ah, yes Mr. Malfoy. Take a seat." He sat on one of the chairs in front of her desk and waited for her to speak again.

"So, I hear you just lost another case."

"Yeah, it is a bit depressing," Draco admitted.

"I believe this is your fifth loss in a row. Not like you. I don't remember you losing a case before this streak started."

"Only two."

"So, what's happened to bring these losses on now?"

"I'm not sure," Draco said worriedly and then he decided to say what he first thought when he had been called here. "You're not going to fire me, aren't you?"

"Fire my best lawyer?" Racell posed. "Now, how stupid would I be if I did that? No, I just wanted to know what was getting you down. What's distracting you from doing the great job you usually do?"

"Well, three of those cases I don't think I could have won even if I was at my best, but I guess there has been something on my mind this week," Draco pronounced.

"Did you have a fight with a close friend or something?"

"Well, not so much a fight, but it does involve a friend."

"Do you want to talk about it? It could help to clear your mind." She had always thought there was someone else Draco longed for, even if he didn't know it himself.

"It can't hurt any more than it has already, I suppose. It's just, I met up with an old friend a couple of weeks ago and we went out for coffee. Her husband spotted us and he didn't like the fact I was alone with his wife. But it wasn't like I was going to try anything."

"I see, do go on."

"Well, after he warned me not to go near her again, I bumped into her a second time. Seeing as he was out of town, we didn't think it would hurt if we finished catching up. But it did hurt, because we were seen and he was told. He ended up going home drunk and hurting my friend. I went around to her place to apologise… one thing led to another and I… I kissed her. It's been playing over and over in my head ever since."

"Well, to me, it sounds like you want to be more than friends with this woman."

"Mmm, that was my conclusion. But she's married. She seems happy with him too. I don't want her to be hurt anymore."

"Does she know how you feel?" Anna bet she already knew what he was going to say.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

_I bet she knows exactly how he feels__,_Anna thought to herself.

"Well, do you ever plan on telling her?"

"There's no point. It will only make things worse."

"Did you ever think she might feel the same way for you?"

_Yeah, that had crossed my mind__,_thought Draco. "She is married, of course she doesn't feel the same way," Draco replied, starting to get hot headed.

"Well, I still think you should tell her. Get it off your chest. If she doesn't feel the same way then at least you will know for sure. Maybe then you can concentrate on your work a bit more, hmm?"

"You haven't steered me wrong yet," Draco sighed, agreeing with her. He needed to confront Hermione one last time and tell her how he felt (once he figured out what that was). Get it off his chest and confirm nothing could or should ever happen between them because Ron was her husband and that's the way it should be.


	6. Sercets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

_Does he leave  
When you need him the most  
Does his friends get all your time?  
Baby please, I'm on my knees  
Praying for the day that you'll be mine_

It took Malfoy a few days to figure out what he really felt for Hermione. Would friendship be enough for him or did he really want something more? That was the question he kept asking himself.

He went over the kisses they'd shared in his head. He had no idea what had made him kiss her in the first place. He thought maybe it was just him feeling bad about Ron hurting her, wanting to comfort her in any way he knew how. Was it just instincts? The overflow of feelings? Old feelings he had pushed away years ago, finally resurfacing? Did he really still feel the same way about her as he had during the war, after all this time?

Then he thought about how she had pushed away from him and then came back to kiss him again. Did that mean she had feeling for him too? And if so, where did Ron fit into all this?

His decision to continue kissing her when she came back, was that wrong? He knew he had felt something stir inside him and it might have all gotten out of hand had he not stopped himself. But he had stopped. He couldn't continue knowing that she was attached to someone else. He did have a conscience after all.

Draco's conscience had stopped him from going any further because he had real feelings for Hermione. He didn't want to take advantage of her like Ron might. The way Ron has been treating Hermione, he didn't deserve her. Sure, he may be able to give her some things Draco couldn't but making her suffer because you can't control your emotions. No, Hermione, of all people, didn't deserve that.

He had to see Hermione again; to tell her how he felt. He had never wanted to leave Ron with the antidote, but at the time he thought if he didn't she might not survive. He had cared for her too much to watch her die because of a stupid argument and a possessive git.

He found out Ron would was going to be away from home during the coming weekend, playing in the first final against France in the lead up to the Quidditch World Cup. He saw that as the perfect time to go and face Hermione.

* * *

_Knock knock!_

"Who the hell could that be?" Hermione asked herself as she went to open the front door. When she found Draco looking at her, she was speechless.

"Hi, is it all right if I come in? I think we need to talk."

Hermione just cleared the doorway so he could walk past her. After Hermione closed the door, she led Draco to the lounge without a word. She gestured for him to sit on one of the couches and then seated herself in an armchair.

"Why are you here? Just because Ron is away doesn't give you the right to come back here." Hermione said abruptly, trying not to portray too many of the emotions she was feeling at this point. Upon seeing him on her door step, she thought it would be better to let him in and talk about what had happened during their previous meeting than to close the door and hope to Merlin he went away. Pretend that the whole mess which had been their last meeting could just be forgotten. But it would seem Draco had other ideas.

Maybe getting it out of their systems once and for all would mean they could just get on with their lives, as they had before. But being this close to him was bringing all the feelings back. They were silly, physical reactions and she would not let natural urges get the better of her. She was happily married to Ron (or so she had to keep telling herself).

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Draco plucked up the courage to respond to Hermione's question. "Umm…, you probably don't want to hear this but I think it needs to be said." He paused and when she didn't reply he continued. "Nearly six years ago now, when we were still fighting the war against the Dark Lord-"

"What has six years ago got to do with what happened last week?" Hermione interrupted. "Is this going to be a long story?" she continued rambling nervously. She didn't think she wanted to hear what he had to say after that opening and delaying its telling and getting out of the room might help her gain some more control over her reaction. "Would you like a drink?"

"Umm…it's not that long but a drink would be nice, I guess" Draco answered, not wanting to be rude. Hermione disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two glasses of pumpkin juice. She seemed to be much more relaxed.

Hermione gave Draco one of the glasses. He thanked her and took a few sips as she sat back down before beginning to talk again. "As I was saying, nearly six years ago now, when we were still fighting Voldemort, you went with Harry and Ron on a mission to get more information about the Dark Lord." He paused, watching Hermione remembering the missions he could be talking about. "You were poisoned before it could be completed," he continued. "Ron brought you to the medical tent I was working in."

Draco paused as he saw some form of recognition cross Hermione's face. "I made an antidote, but it took a while to make and as it was brewing your condition worsened."

"But you got it to me in time. I'm not dead."

"Yes, but it wasn't that simple. Both Ron and I were worried you weren't going to make it before the antidote was finished."

Draco had gone from looking at Hermione to watching his hands in his lap. "When it was ready, I went over to give it to you and then Ron snatched it out of my hand. It was like he didn't trust me to touch you or something. Then I realised, he thought I was getting too close to you. He wanted you for himself and he wouldn't even let me be your friend. So I did the only thing I could to keep you alive. I left."

"Oh Merlin," exclaimed Hermione. "You're the guy in my dream. You're the one walking out the door while Ron is sitting beside me." She had stood up and was starting to walking around the living room, her back to Draco. "I've always wondered who it was. Each time I had the dream I would call for the man to come back, but they never did and then I would wake up."

"You mean, you have dreamt about me?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yeah, about that day anyway," Hermione replied. "I always thought it meant something. Like, maybe I shouldn't be with Ron."

"Ron doesn't deserve you. He is too self-centred." Draco stopped at hearing the words come out of his mouth. He looked up and found Hermione was facing him again. She was on the other side of the room, but he couldn't see any objection on her face or in her body language. She seemed more curious as to where his words might lead.

It was hard, but he continued to look at her as he spoke. "Over the past few days I have come to realise that I wasn't supposed to walk out that day. I should have stayed and fought for what I loved." Hermione's eyes opened in surprise at the last word, but Draco stood up, walking slowly towards her as he continued. "Hermione, I should have stayed by your side. I didn't know it then, but I know now that I love you and I want to be with you. If you don't want to be with me than that's okay, I'll understand. Ron is your husband after all." He stopped about a foot away from her.

"Draco, I…" Hermione hesitated.

"Yes?"

She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up into his smiling face and kissed him intensely until Draco finally broke it, gently holding her at arm's length.

"I must ask you, how does Ron fit into the picture?" Hermione was surprised Draco would ask her such a question at this moment, but she knew it needed to be answered.

"Since you left, Ron has treated me like I'm some prize that he won, a trophy. He changed. I thought it was the war but I now I don't think that was the only thing. Sure he has his times when he is kind and loving, but I just don't feel he means it half the time. When he saved my life… well, when he gave me the antidote you made, I always felt that I owed him. And I had loved him for many years, since our early years at Hogwarts. I guess there was a lot of pressure for me to say 'yes' when he finally asked me to marry him." Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest.

"You know, he hasn't shown me as much love in the whole five years of our marriage as you have in the brief time we have spent together over the past few weeks. The love and care you have shown me is incredible. I don't know why you let Ron over power you back then."

"I guess it was because I loved you and wanted you to live. Even if it couldn't be with me." He kissed the top of her head.

"Well, now I can be with you." Hermione looked up at him and kissed him briefly on the lips. "You know, every time I looked into your eyes after we first bumped into each other, I remember my dream. When you kissed me, I felt so drawn to you. I wanted to be with you and only you. I totally forgot about Ron. You replaced him in my mind. I can see you have changed from the bullying character you were during school, no doubt with too much of your father's influence. The wizard you are now, that's the Draco Malfoy I would love to spend a lot more time with."

Draco just looked down at Hermione and smiled. "Well, all I have to give you is my love."

"And that is all I want."

They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes before remembered he had only give himself a small amount of time with Hermione because he had not thought things would turn out quite so well for him. He had to leave for work, but he was happy he was doing so extremely reluctantly.


	7. On The Floor

**On The Floor**

_Hey girl  
I don't want you to cry no more inside  
All the money in the world  
Could never add up to  
All the love I have inside_

But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I could live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give

After Draco and Hermione declared their love for each other, Hermione had to decide what she was going to tell Ron when he got back. She knew she wanted to end their marriage but breaking the news to Ron without getting herself hurt, she thought, might be a difficult task considering his actions of late. He had become very physical with her. Draco offered to do it for her but she knew she had to complete this task herself. She thought Ron deserved that much, after all the things they'd been through together.

It was a few days before Ron got back from his match. She was at work when he arrived at their house. When she arrived home that night, she told him to relax and that she was going to cook dinner. Ron had no objections.

Hermione had surmised she needed to make sure Ron in a good mood before she announced the news as gently as she could.

While the dinner was shimmering, Hermione went out to see what Ron was up to. She found him in the longue room playing with his wizard chess set. "So… how did you do against France?" she asked, trying to gauge what kind of mood he was currently in.

"Not good. We lost by ten points in the end. We were smashing their arses and I only let through five goals in the entire seven hour game. We were up by one hundred and fifty when they scored their fifth goal and a minute later their seeker caught the snitch. Dev was kicking himself when he missed it."

"Wow… what a way to lose," said Hermione. This wasn't a good thing. It would be much harder to get Ron into a good mood after a Quidditch loss. Especially one they should have had in the bag and a final.

"Well, at least now I can go back to just playing in the English league, less stress and travel." Ron said seeming to have already be consoled and found a way to put a positive spin on it. "What are you cooking?"

"Chicken casserole with apple pie for dessert."

"Aww, my favourite." Ron said smiling at her with pleased anticipation. "You spoil me too much, Hermione." Hermione returned his smiled while thinking this was going to be the last time she would 'spoil' him.

Over dinner the conversation was little but still enough to keep Ron happy. When Ron ate the last of the apple pie he seemed a bit too happy for Hermione's liking. When they moved from the table to the couch, he put his arm around her and tried to snuggle up but Hermione wasn't having any of it.

After pushing Ron away, he exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want your arm around me, that's all." Ron gave Hermione a confused look. "I don't want to do this but you have left me little choice." Ron still had a confused look on his face.

"What are you on about?"

"Ron, I want a divorce," Hermione said as calmly and firmly as she could.

"What the fuck!" Ron jumped off the couch.

Not wishing to be stood over, Hermione stood up too. "Ron… I don't think I love you anymore. I know what you did when I was poisoned and I know who my real rescuer was."

"What the hell are you on about? Have you been drinking?"

"No Ron," she said, shaking her head. "Draco was the one who really saved my life during the war, not you. You just took all the credit."

Ron was flabbergasted. She had called Malfoy by his first name. "Since when are you and Malfoy on a first name basis?"

Hermione gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "_Draco_ is on our side. He has been for many years now. It is about time you set aside your differences and accept that he is not evil and he is not against us. His father may have traded in for the power he thought Voldemort would have, but Draco isn't his father. If you ever took the chance to get to know him better, you'd know that by now." Ron still shivered at people saying Voldemort's name. "He doesn't want another dark lord to appear."

"You also better get used to his face because I love him," Hermione surprised herself by how easily the words had come out and how good it felt to say them knowing in her heart they were true. "And he is going to be spending a lot more time with me."

Ron had not been expecting that. "Excuse me, but did I hear you correctly? Did you just say you love Malfoy?"

"Yes, that's what I said," Hermione said firmly.

"You mean… you're leaving _me_ for _him_?"

"That's right Ron. I'm surprised you actually paid attention."

"I don't believe it!" Ron threw his hand in the air and turned so that his back was facing Hermione.

"Well you better believe it."

Ron pivoted back to face Hermione. They stood in silence for a few minutes. "I don't get you Hermione." Ron finally blurted out. "All our years at Hogwarts you say you have wanted me to pay attention to you. To realize how you felt about me. Well, I did realize and just didn't act on my feelings. And when I did, Malfoy was already there. I thought if I was the one to save you, you would be happy. I didn't think you would have wanted Malfoy to save you, and he didn't really do that much. You were fading when he finally finished the antidote and it took him two hours to get that far."

"You idiot, Draco was brewing that antidote as fast as he could!" Hermione couldn't help but raise her voice in frustration. "He couldn't help the fact it took two hours to make! And because of your stupidity, you stopped him from giving it to me. You took it off him and decided to give it to me yourself. It wouldn't have made a difference if who had given the antidote to me. It would have worked either way. The only difference it might have made is if Draco had given it to me, I probably wouldn't have made the stupidest mistake of my life."

"_But_ Hermione," it was obvious Ron was angry now, how he always got when he didn't get his own way. He had grabbed her arm, "_you_ are _my_ wife and _I_ love you. Not _Malfoy_." He pulled her towards him so that there was only an inch separating their bodies.

"You don't know that," Hermione spat back at him. "You were just selfish and didn't take anyone else's feeling into consideration. Now let go of me." She tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but he held firm.

Ron used her arm to move her so that their bodies were now touching. He held her firmly with one hand and ran his other hand through her hair. He moved his head towards hers. Ron led her lips onto his with his hand on the back of her head. Hermione fell into his body and kissed him.

Ron shifted his hands onto Hermione's hips and around to her back, just holding her as their lips were still locked together. He loved his wife and didn't want Malfoy to come between them. He thought because Hermione was kissing him in return this meant she still loved him and not Malfoy.

But Hermione was using all her mind and will power to think of Draco. That Draco was a better kisser and his kisses had been more passionate, more emotional. There was no spark with Ron anymore, no feeling. She couldn't lie to him or herself anymore. She wanted Draco.

Ron noticed Hermione wasn't truly kissing him anymore and pushed away. "What's wrong?"

Hermione didn't give him a reply. She just shut her mouth and lowered her head, looking at the ground. Then she saw it, a shadow moving across the floor. She thought it might be Draco and looked up to see the one she loved behind Ron. She tried to keep the smile off her face but it was too late. Ron had seen it. He looked behind him, trying to see what Hermione had been looking at but saw nothing. He looked suspiciously back at Hermione. Ron pulled Hermione's body as close to his as he could get it and leaned in to kiss Hermione again. Hermione could feel his arousal as Ron pushed his mouth on to hers with force.

She wanted to fight him but she saw Draco crept up behind him and she knew the best thing she could do was shut her eyes and let Ron kiss her so she wouldn't give anything else away. Draco would have a plan.

Suddenly Ron felt something heavy on the back of his head and was knocked unconscious; his body falling on the floor.


	8. Epilogue: An Official Couple

**Epilogue: An Official Couple**

_I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I could live_

_Give the world to you lady_

_But love is all I have to give_

"Are you okay?" Draco asked Hermione who was starring shocked at Ron's motionless body.

"Umm… yeah, I think so. If you had have come any later I don't know if I would be."

She noticed that Draco was trying to keep eye contact with her. She might even have gone as far as to say that he was afraid. What he was afraid of, she didn't know.

She couldn't look at his face anymore. She looked down. She found that her shirt had a few more buttons open than was usual, revealing her bra and some fairly pale skin. She realised this was the reason Draco had been trying to keep his eyes above her chin. She blushed and quickly turned to fix her shirt. But Draco had already had his back to her when he saw she had noticed the state of her shirt.

After she had covered herself up again, she found Draco with his back to her. She smiled. His hair looked just as good from the back. His neck was nice too. And his shoulders and back. He had a nice body that she had never really noticed before. Then she saw his butt and started starring at it. It was a nice tight arse. Before she got to look at his legs, Draco spoke.

"Are you finished? Can I turn around?" Draco's voice pulled her out of her trance.

"Oh… yeah."

He turned and looked at her, wondering what she had been doing. He took a few steps closer until their faces were only centimetres apart. Hermione looked longingly into his eyes. They were a beautiful bluey grey.

He moved to close the gap between them but stopped as he thought about what he was going to do. He wasn't sure if he should be doing this after what she had just experienced.

"Can I…" Draco whispered but Hermione had already covered his mouth with hers.

They shared a soft, loving kiss and then Hermione collapsed in his arms. Draco would have let her stay in his arms forever, but her weight was a bit too much for him to handle standing up for a long period. He wasn't as built as he looked. He needed to get her to a place where they could fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Hermione… is it all right if we continue this at my place?" he whispered.

She made a mumble of agreement and Draco, holding his arms tighter around her, apparated them both inside his bedroom. They lay down on the bed, still in each other's arms. Hermione had her eyes closed and was listening to the calming beat of Draco's heart. Draco saw how content she was to be with him.

He had felt her willing him to come to her rescue. At first, he thought he had imagined it, but then it had come again. He had been in this very spot when she had reached out to him. He had been thinking about how Ron had pushed him out of the way all those years ago and now he realised how scared he was of losing her at the time. He had let Ron take over because he believed Hermione could never feel anything for him. Yet here she was, in his arms, as content as a cat on its owner's lap.

"I love you Draco Malfoy," Hermione spoke softly looking up into his eyes.

He couldn't help but smile, not smirk, a genuine smile. "I love you too, Hermione Granger."

Hermione placed her head back on Draco's chest and closed her eyes. Almost as soon as she did sleep took her. Draco relaxed, head on the soft pillow and closed his own eyes.

That night was the first they spent together as an official couple and it definitely wasn't the last.


End file.
